Tsukí no Hikári
by Terrenis
Summary: In einer Mondnacht finden zwei einsame Seelen zusammen.SHOUNENAI SAKUYA & YUKI


Tsukí no Hikári (Mondlicht)  
  
Teil : 1/1  
  
  
Autor: Terrenis-chan  
E-Mail: terrenis-chan@gmx.net  
  
Fanfiction Kaikan Phrase  
Rating: PG (?)  
  
Warnung: shounen-ai, etwas Angst, OOC (?), sap (extreeeeeeeem kitschig)  
Pairing: Yuki x Sakuya  
  
Kommentar: Lest selbst.....  
Disclaimer: Die Bishounen gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Erfindern und Firmen und ich kann daher kein Geld damit verdienen.  
C&C: Immer willkommen und erwünscht (^_^O: Sonst streike ich).   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Eins vorweg: Ich kenne Kaikan Phrase wirklich nur vom Hörensagen und von den paar Infos, die ich im Internet gefunden habe. In "Kaikan Phrase" geht es um fünf Jungs, die eine Rockband namens Lucifer gründen und ihr Weg zum Ruhm. Ich hab mehrere Songs von dieser Band und die sind einfach spitze.  
  
Ich werde alle Bandmitglieder hier mal ganz kurz vorstellen, damit man eine Vorstellung von ihnen bekommt:  
  
- Sakuya Ookouchi: kurzes, schwarzes Haar und blaue Augen. Er ist der Sänger von Lucifer und vom Charakter her ähnelt er Aya aus "Weiß Kreuz" ein wenig, kann aber auch sehr stur sein.   
  
- Yukifumi "Yuki" Toudou: langes, schwarz - violettes Haar (wie Hotaru aus SM - Haarfarbe) und schwarze Augen. Er ähnelt vom Körperbau her Youji. Yuki ist eines der Gründungsmitglieder von Lucifer (ist auf den Namen der Band gekommen) und Gitarrist. Er ist so eine Art ruhiger Charakter, der sich um alles sorgt, was mit der Band zu tun hat (Yukis Seiyuu ist übrigens Miki Shinichirou, der auch Youji spricht und mein absoluter Lieblingsseiyuu ist:^.^).   
  
- Yoshihiko "Santa" Nagai: kurze, gestylte, hellbraune Haare und schwarze Augen. Er hat zusammen mit Yuki beschlossen, Lucifer zu gründen, und ist der Schlagzeuger. Santa ist ein Spaßvogel, ihm kann aber schnell die Sicherung durchbrennen, da er leicht reizbar ist. Außerdem kann er sehr eifersüchtig sein. Den Spitznamen Santa hat er wahrscheinlich bekommen, weil er am 25. Dezember Geburtstag hat (glaube ich zumindest).  
  
- Atsuro: rotgefärbte Haare, schwarze Augen. Er ist das jüngste Mitglied der Truppe und Gitarrist. Sorry, aber über seinen Charakter habe ich leider nichts gefunden. Gomen!!!   
  
- Kazuto "Towa" Sakuma: lange, blonde Haare und schwarze Augen. Er ist der Bassist von Lucifer und hat eine ruhige, vernünftige Persönlichkeit. Er war früher in einer Visual - Rock - Band und kleidet sich deswegen immer noch wie ein Mädchen (im Ernst).  
  
Ich hoffe, das reicht erst einmal als kurze Info zu Lucifer.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~*%*%*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ein voller, silberner Mond, der wie eine lupenreine weiße Perle am Himmel stand.  
  
Milliarden von Sternen, die wie winzige Edelsteine im schwarzen Gewand der Nacht funkelten.   
  
Eine perfekte Nacht, so wie sie es nur gelegentlich gab.  
  
Sakuya mochte diese seltenen Nächte. Dann stand er auf der kleinen Terrasse seines Apartments und betrachtete stundenlang den Nachthimmel und ließ seinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Das tat dem Sänger von Lucifer immer gut. Es lenkte ihn ab, was für ihn zurzeit besonders wichtig war, seit seine Gedanken neuerdings einem gewissen langhaarigen Gitarristen nachhingen.   
  
Und das ging schon seit ein paar Wochen so. Und von Tag zu Tag schien es immer schlimmer zu werden. Wie lange würde er es noch so aushalten? Er wusste es beim besten Willen nicht.  
  
Sakuya seufzte tief und laut hörbar auf. Warum musste sein Gefühlsleben nur so kompliziert sein? Wie schwer könnte es denn sein, einem anderen Menschen seine Liebe zu gestehen? Davon mal abgesehen, dass Sakuya zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben richtig verliebt war, und dass ausgerechnet in den Gitarristen von Lucifer, Yukifumi.   
  
  
  
Sakuya seufzte wieder laut, als seine Gedanken wieder in diese eine Richtung schweiften. Vielleicht sollte er Yuki einfach sagen, was er für diesen empfand. Aber Sakuya hatte irgendwie Angst davor. Er wusste nicht, wie der dunkelhaarige Gitarrist reagieren würde. Würde Yuki sauer sein oder angenehm überrascht? Würde er dasselbe empfinden oder grob auf seinen Gefühlen rumtrampeln?  
  
Er wusste keine Antwort auf diese offenen Fragen und hatte deswegen Furcht, ihn zu fragen. Er hatte einfach Angst, weggestoßen und abgewiesen, einfach verletzt zu werden.  
  
"Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun?" flüsterte Sakuya leise zu sich selbst, den Blick immer auf den Mond gerichtet, als ob dieser eine passende Antwort wüsste.  
  
*  
  
Sanfte Gitarrenklänge bahnten sich ihren Weg durch ein offenes Fenster hinaus in die Finsternis. Langsam formten sie sich zu einer langsamen und traurigen, aber wunderschönen Melodie. Eine schlanke Hand mit ebenso schlanken Fingern glitt sanft über die Gitarrensaiten und zauberte diese wundervollen Töne hervor.  
  
In Gedanken verloren, spielte der Eigner der Hand weiter vor sich hin, ohne etwas Bestimmtes damit zu bezwecken. Schließlich, nach einer ganzen Weile, hörte er plötzlich auf mit der Musik und legte die Gitarre zur Seite. Dann stand der junge Mann auf und begab sich zum geöffneten Fenster, durch welches das Licht des Vollmondes herein schien und das ganze Zimmer erhellte.  
  
Yuki schaute hinaus in die Dunkelheit, wo man die Millionen von Lichtern der Stadt erkennen konnte, die alles andere zu überscheinen schienen. Nur der Mond war noch heller. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die frische Nachtluft, die hereinströmte.  
  
Es war eine so herrliche Nacht. Ob Sakuya sie auch so genoss wie er? Yuki wusste ganz genau, dass dieser auch so ein Faible für solche romantischen Nächte besaß. Sicher war er irgendwo mit den Anderen aus der Band unterwegs und machte sich einen schönen Abend.  
  
  
Yukis Augen wurden traurig. Manchmal wünschte sich der langhaarige Gitarrist, dass er einmal nur etwas mit Sakuya alleine unternehmen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er dann den Mut, dem jungen Mann das zu sagen, was er schon seit langem für ihn empfand. Aber das würde nur ein Wunschtraum bleiben.   
  
Sakuya würde ihn bestimmt nur auslachen oder ihn wegstoßen. Nun ja, er wusste es nicht genau, aber Yuki konnte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass der Sänger ihn, ausgerechnet ihn lieben könnte. Und genau diese Erkenntnis frustrierte ihn irgendwie.  
  
Er musste deswegen unbedingt etwas unternehmen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nachdem Yukifumi noch eine ganze Weile gegrübelt hatte, beschloss er, noch einen nächtlichen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Das würde ihn bestimmt von seinen 'Problemen' etwas ablenken.   
  
Gesagt, getan. Yuki schloss das Fenster und machte das Licht an. Dann zog er sich etwas Passenderes an und sah sich noch einmal kurz im Zimmer um, bevor er seinen schwarzen Mantel nahm und es verließ. Draußen war es doch ein wenig frisch, doch das störte Yuki nicht im Geringsten.  
  
Er fuhr mit seiner Hand noch einmal durch sein langes, dunkles Haar und ging dann einfach los. Yuki wusste nicht, wo er überhaupt hinging. Es war ihm auch reichlich egal. Der Gitarrist spazierte einfach dorthin, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen. Irgendwann würde er schon einen Ort finden, wo die Lösung für sein Problem war.  
  
Gedankenversunken lief und lief er ziellos durch die Gegend. Nach einer ganzen Weile blieb Yukifumi dann stehen, um zu sehen, wo er überhaupt gelandet war. Umso geschockter war der langhaarige Gitarrist, als er feststellte, dass er irgendwie vor Sakuyas Apartment gelandet war.   
  
*  
  
Es waren schon mindestens einige Stunden vergangen, die Sakuya nun schon auf seinem kleinen Balkon stand und seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, weil er viel zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt war und damit, in die Dunkelheit zu starren.   
  
Da bemerkte der Sänger, als er für einen Moment nach unten auf die Straße schaute, eine seltsam vertraute Gestalt vor seiner Wohnung. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Das da war Yuki – vor seiner Wohnung. Was bitte machte Yukifumi mitten in der Nacht vor seinem Apartment?  
  
Sakuya hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er irgendwas mit Atsuro, Towa und Santa etwas unternommen hätte und nicht dass der Gitarrist hier mutterseelenallein stehen würde. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Vielleicht Yuki einfach hoch bitten? Dieser konnte schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht dort unten stehen bleiben.  
  
Sakuya überlegte und überlegte. Sollte er den Gitarristen zu sich einladen oder nicht? Nach langem Zögern entschloss der Sänger sich dann doch, seinen Freund zu sich einzuladen. Er räusperte sich kurz und atmete tief durch, um seine plötzlich auftretende Nervosität in den Griff zu kriegen.  
  
Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, beugte Sakuya sich kurz über die Brüstung und begann zu rufen:  
  
"Yuki! He, Yuki! Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
*  
  
Sakuyas Stimme riss Yuki aus seinem Fast – Schock – Zustand. Etwas verwirrt schaute er nach oben, zu Sakuyas Apartment, wo letzterer sich gerade über die Brüstung beugte und ihn rief.   
  
"Yuki! He, Yuki! Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Yuki hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass der Sänger überhaupt da war. Und jetzt hatte er ihn auch noch gerufen. Was Sakuya nur von ihm wollte?  
  
"Was gibt's denn, Sakuya?" rief er zurück.  
  
Für mehrere Minuten kam keine Antwort. Und Yuki hatte ein komisches Gefühl. Hatte er Sakuya etwa durch irgendetwas verschreckt? Doch seine Sorge erwies sich als völlig unbegründet. Denn kurz darauf kam die Antwort des Sängers, wenn auch mir einigem Zögern.  
  
"Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen...Hättest du Lust...Ich meine...!"   
  
Bis jetzt war Sakuya noch nicht dazu gekommen, das zu sagen, was er eigentlich wollte. Er haderte immer noch mit seinen Worten. Warum, war ihm auch nicht bewusst.  
  
sagte Sakuya zu sich selbst.  
  
"Sag mal, Yuki! Hättest du nicht noch Lust, mir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten?" rief er zu seinem Freund unten auf der Straße zu. Der Sänger hatte keine Ahnung, ob Yukifumi darauf eingehen würde. Er konnte nur hoffen.  
  
Yuki war aber mindestens genauso erstaunt. Sakuya hatte ihn wirklich gefragt, ob er ihm noch Gesellschaft leisten würde. Zu so einer Aufforderung konnte man nun wirklich nicht Nein sagen.   
  
"Das würde ich sehr gerne!" sagte der Gitarrist, so laut er konnte.  
  
"Gut! Bis gleich!"   
  
Sakuya war, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, überglücklich. Bald würde Yuki bei ihm sein. Vielleicht fand er ja endlich die Courage, Yuki sein innigstes Geheimnis mitzuteilen. Vielleicht.  
  
*  
  
Etwa fünf Minuten später war Yuki oben in Sakuyas Domizil angekommen. Etwas nervös schaute sich der Gitarrist um. Er war noch nie in der Wohnung des Sängers gewesen und daher doch ein wenig neugierig. Das war also sein Apartment. Ziemlich geschmackvoll eingerichtet, fand Yuki.  
  
"Äh, kann ich dir was zu trinken?" riss ihn Sakuya aus seinen Gedankengängen.   
  
Yuki sah ihn an. Sakuya schien wegen irgendetwas nervös zu sein. Jedenfalls sah es so aus, da er seinen Blick mied.  
  
"Einen Tee, wenn es geht!" erwiderte Yukifumi.  
  
"Klar. Wird aber eine Weile dauern. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja solange auf dem Balkon warten."   
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Sänger in der Küche und Yuki blieb allein zurück. Langsam drehte er sich um und begab sich auf die kleine Terrasse. Er keuchte fast, als er feststellte, was für einen fantastischen Ausblick man von hier oben hatte.  
  
Yuki konnte von hier oben fast alles erkennen. Den Tokyo Tower, die verschiedenen Stadtviertel, sogar ein wenig vom Hafen konnte er sehen. Es war einfach atemberaubend, das nächtliche Tokyo von hier aus zu sehen. Die vielen Lichter. Einfach wundervoll.  
  
Er beneidete den Sänger fast dafür, dass dieser jeden Tag so eine Aussicht genießen konnte. Der Gitarrist überlegte immer noch, ob er Sakuya endlich sagen sollte, was er für ihn empfand. Jetzt, wo er schon mal hier war.  
  
überlegte Yukifumi, konnte aber zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis kommen.  
  
Wieso war es so schwer für ihn? Es war doch nur eine simple Frage. Eine Frage, die aber weitreichende folgen haben konnte. Nach langen Zögern und innerem Ringen kam er jedoch zu einem Entschluss. Jetzt oder nie. Heute würde er es wagen. Auf jeden Fall. Und so wartete Yuki darauf, dass Sakuya endlich aus der Küche zurückkam.   
  
*  
  
Inzwischen hatte Sakuya Wasser heiß gemacht und zwei Tassen vorbereitet, in die er je einen Teebeutel hineingetan hatte. Dann schüttete er das heiße Wasser in die Tassen hinein und ließ sie noch ein paar Minuten ziehen. Die ganze Zeit, während der Sänger wartete, starrte er auf die Tassen, als ob er hoffte, dass sie dadurch schneller fertig würden.  
  
Aber seine Gedanken kreisten eigentlich nur um Yuki. Was würde der Gitarrist sagen, wenn Sakuya nun diese eine bestimmte Frage stellen würde? Was nur?   
  
dachte er.  
  
Der Tee war schneller fertig, als Sakuya denken konnte. Er riss sich von seinen Gedanken los und stellte die beiden Tassen auf ein Tablett, das er dann in die Hand nahm und damit wieder in das andere Zimmer ging. Der Sänger stockte, als er Yuki so gedankenverloren auf dem Balkon stehen sah.  
  
Ihm wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als er bemerkte, wie das Licht des Vollmondes mit der Farbe von Yukifumis langem Haar spielte und es in den wunderschönsten Violetttönen schimmern ließ. Er seufzte innerlich.  
  
  
  
Wie in Trance ging Sakuya weiter, seine Bewegungen mechanisch, sein Blick immer noch auf Yuki gerichtet. Dabei übersah er leider ein Möbelstück, das ihm im Weg stand und stolperte darüber. Mit einem Schrei, der aus seinem Mund fuhr, sah er den Boden auf sich zukommen.   
  
Doch da fing ihn Yuki zum Glück auf, denn dieser hatte seinen Schrei gehört und war blitzschnell zu ihm geeilt, um Sakuyas Sturz abzufangen. Die beiden Teetassen waren längst auf dem Boden zerbrochen und die heiße Flüssigkeit hatte sich verteilt, doch das störte die Beiden wenig. Yuki hielt Sakuya, so fest er konnte.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Yuki besorgt.  
  
Sakuya nickte nur. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Yuki ihn gerade in seinen Armen. Ihn. Und Yukis Körper war so wunderbar warm und so komfortabel. Am liebsten würde er ewig so bleiben. Ewig.   
  
Irgendwie setzten Sakuyas Gehirnzellen für einen Moment aus und er merkte, wie er rot wurde. Der Sänger wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr für ihn gab. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er musste es einfach tun.  
  
"Yuki, vergib mir!" flüsterte er zu seinem Freund. Dieser schaute den Sänger, der in seinen Armen lag, verwirrt an.   
  
"Was denn?" fragte Yuki.  
  
Doch Sakuya gab ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen nahm er Yukis Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn, obwohl er ahnte, dass Yuki ihn bestimmt zurückweisen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Im Gegenteil. Yuki zog ihn augenblicklich näher an sich ran und vertiefte den Kuss noch.  
  
Für Beide schien dieser eine Kuss eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis sie wieder aufhörten und sich gegenseitig in die Augen starrten.  
  
"Yuki. Wieso hast du nicht...?" Sakuya beendete den Satz nicht, sondern schaute Yukifumi tief in die Augen, nur um dort ein seltsames, aber wunderschönes Leuchten zu entdecken.  
  
"Weil...Weil ich dich liebe!" wisperte der Gitarrist und errötete leicht.  
  
Sakuya war für einen Moment geschockt, aber das verflog wieder schnell. Yuki hatte ihm gerade seine Liebe gestanden. Das war mehr, als der Sänger sich erhofft hatte. Er spürte, wie sich Tränen an seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten. Freudentränen.  
  
"Ich dich auch. Gott allein weiß, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Yuki!" erwiderte er schließlich und kuschelte sich bei Yuki ein. Dieser brachte seine Arme um die Hüfte des Sängers und hielt ihn einfach nur fest, um ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Nie wieder.  
  
Er war so froh, dass diese zentnerschwere Last, diese simplen drei Worte endlich gefallen waren und sie beide von dieser Bürde befreit waren. Wieso war es eigentlich in dieser Nacht passiert? Hatte sie irgendeine unbekannte Kraft zusammengeführt oder lag es einfach an dieser Nacht?  
  
Keiner von Beiden wusste es, aber eins wussten sie. Sie hatten endlich für immer zueinander gefunden.  
  
Im Mondlicht.  
  
In dieser perfekten Nacht.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Owári   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*wilder Siegestanz* Geschafft. Meine erste Kaikan Phrase Fic ist fertig. Ich weiß, dass alles extrem kitschig geworden ist, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen.  
  
Schreibt mir. Wenn ihr so lieb seid, gibt's auch ne Fortsetzung. Natürlich nur, wenn ihr wollt. Also gebt kräftig Feedy. Ich brauche es so dringend. *bettel*  
  
Wie immer an: terrenis-chan@gmx.net  
  
Als richtige Stimmungsmusik mit eingeflossen ist übrigens dieses eine langsame Lied von Lucifer: "Dakishimeru Hoka ni Nani ga Dekirun Darou". Hört es euch an.  
  
Bis denn   
  
^.^ Eure Terrenis-chan ^-^ 


End file.
